


Father's Day

by CabbageRose (orphan_account)



Series: Michael and Jeremy, Boyf riends [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (that's a lie I just want an excuse to write aftercare), All the time, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Humiliation kink, I was wondering who had the thigh kink, Jeremy has a daddy kink, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Voice Kink, but I swear it's important, i love writing aftercare too much, jeremy needs aftercare, there's aftercare guys, turns out its both of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CabbageRose
Summary: JerryQueen: Michael I need you so badJerryQueen: Pls come overJerryQueen: You can come somewhere else too if u want ;)MichaelMellon: I'll be right there baby





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaha  
> Happy Father's Day everybody  
> Have some daddy kink

Michael forgot his sweater at Jeremy's house last time he was there. Normally this wouldn't be an issue, as he could just come over and get it. But this was the first time he had left it there since they got together, leaving Jeremy alone with his sweater.

That smelled just like him.

Jeremy picked up the sweater. It was his red one, and he had all sorts of shit in the pockets. He put it up to his face and breathed in, taking in the scent.

It smelled like lavender and pumpkin pie, and Jeremy moaned. He remembered seeing somewhere that both pumpkin pie and lavender were aphrodisiacs.

"Could I actually get off to Michael's scent? I mean, I've already gotten off to his voice, feel, and looks before." He wondered aloud. He took in another breath of the jacket and felt his cock harden slightly.

He kicked off his pants and underwear and pulled off his shirt. He put on Michael's jacket, relishing in how big it was on him and how warm it felt. The smell was much stronger now, and he couldn't help let out a whine as he imagined it was Michael wrapped around him, enveloping him in a hug.

Jeremy quickly pulled out his phone to send Michael a text.

_JeremyQueere: Michael I need you so bad_

_JeremyQueere: Pls come over_

_JeremyQueere: You can come somewhere else too if u want ;)_

Michael's response was almost immediate, and it send a shiver down Jeremy's spine.

_MichaelMellon: I'll be right there baby boy_

_MichaelMellon: and don't even think about touching yourself before I get there._

_MichaelMellon: you don't wanna be a bad boy, now do you?_

Jeremy whimpered at this, not realizing(or not caring) that even if he did touch himself, Michael would have no way of knowing.

_MichaelMellon: is ur dad home?_

_JeremyQueere: No, he went out. He'll be back either late tonight or early tmrw._

_MichaelMellon: ok good_

_MichaelMellon: lie down on the bed for me Jere-bear_

_MichealMellon: if ur good I'll give you a treat ;-)_

Jeremy lay down on the bed, mind racing with all the possibilities of what the 'treat' could be. He thought about everything that Michael could do with him. Could do _to_ him.

_JeremyQueere: Hurry up!_

_JeremyQueere: The front door is unlocked, btw_.

Jeremy waited for another ten minutes, his mind rampant with all sorts of fantasies. Maybe he could suck Michael off? Would Michael let him? Jeremy really liked Michael's legs too, especially his thighs.

His thighs were so nice and soft. Michael hated them, saying they were fat, but Jeremy loved them. There were a number of thoughts Jeremy had in the past that featured Michael's thighs almost exclusively, even if he'd never admit it.

There was one about Michael wrapping his thighs around Jeremy's head as he sucked Michael off. Or seeing him go as that anime schoolgirl for Halloween one year, with the thigh high socks and a short skirt. Or–

His thoughts were cut short as a low chuckle filled the room. He looked to the doorway to find Michael standing there, staring down at him.

In Michael's eyes, Jeremy was really a sight to behold. Red faced, clad in nothing but a red sweater that looked like it was far too big for him.

He realized it was his sweater. He sure could get a power kick out of that. Jeremy looked so small and vulnerable buried in his sweater like that. Jeremy gazed up at him, eyes glassy and unfocused, his pupils blown wide.

"Michael, I've been so good. I didn't touch myself at all today, not at all. I waited for you, see?" He said, he sounded breathy and far away.

Michael hummed as he crawled onto the bed, "yeah, you have been. You waited for almost half an hour for me, huh, baby boy?" Jeremy nodded. He put his face in Michael's lap, mouthing at his erection through his jeans.

Jeremy knew he was doing something good when he heard Michael's breath hitch. He pressed his face deeper, and Michael let out a groan. He wanted to keep going, but he felt Michael's fist in his hair and he was being pulled up.

He shrieked loudly and Michael gasped, immediately letting go. "Oh my god Jere I'm sorry, last time you said that hair pulling was okay, and I guess I should've checked if same rules applied this time before doing that–"

"Michael," Jeremy said, silencing him. "It's fine, I was just surprised, that's all. Anyways, If I didn't like it, I would've told you. But I did." Jeremy said, blushing a little.

Michael smirked, "you did what, baby boy?" He said, and Jeremy looked away.

"Michael!" He whined, face flushing. "You know what I'm talking about."

"Hmm, I don't think so baby boy. And if you want any help with that," he said, eyeing Jeremy's erection, "you'll have to tell me properly what you want."

Jeremy's face burned with humiliation. "I-I want your cock, Michael," he breathed. "I wanna have my hair pulled, and-and I wanna get my throat comepletely fucked by you. I-I wanna be a good boy for you Michael," he wasn't fully aware of what was coming out of his own mouth, but Michael seemed to like it. His cock twitched with interest as Jeremy's words turned into semi-coherent babbling.

"You want my cock, baby boy? You wanna make me feel good? You're such a good boy, you know that?" He said and quickly took of his pants, removing his underwear as well. Jeremy whimpered and put his face in Michael's lap.

"I'm _your_ good boy, Daddy." He said.

They both froze. Jeremy pushed himself off of Michael's lap, hot waves of embarrassment washing over him. Tears pricked at his eyes as Michael stared at him, and quickly started falling.

"'m sorry Michael," he sobbed, "oh god, I probably disgust you now, don't I? I'm so sorry." Jeremy didn't even know where that came from. He was surprised when Michael pulled him into a hug.

"Shh, it's okay, Jere-bear." He pulled away to look Jeremy in the eyes. Seeing them glossed over with pain broke his heart. "Is-is this something you wanna try?" He asked, wiping away the tears as he sniffled. Jeremy didn't meet Michael's eyes, but he nodded.

"Alright, baby boy. Do you still want Daddy's cock?" Michael's voice was barely above a whisper.

Jeremy looked up at him, happiness shining in his eyes. He was so grateful that Michael was so accepting of this, and he felt determined to make him feel good. "Y-yes, Michael."

A quick pinch to the ass and Jeremy moaned. "I'm sorry, what was that, baby boy?" Michael was loving this as much as–possibly even more than–Jeremy was.

Jeremy whimpered. "Yes, Daddy." Michael pushed the back of Jeremy's head down, so he was directly level with Michael's cock. His mouth watered at the sight of it. Michael passed him a pillow.

 "Grind down on this if it gets too much, baby. Okay?" Michael said, passing him a pillow. He carded his fingers through Jeremy's hair.

"Thank you, Daddy." He said, melting at Michael's gentle touch. He closed his eyes, reopening them when he felt Michael tap on his cheek.

"Open your mouth, Jere-bear." Michael said, gently sliding his cock into Jeremy's mouth to avoid hurting him. Jeremy moaned lewdly around Michael, rutting against the pillow. Michael's breath hitched as he did this, cock twitching in Jeremy's mouth. Jeremy moaned again to tease him.

Michael gripped his hair tightly, forcing his entire length down Jeremy's throat. Jeremy moaned loudly, licking the underside of Michael's dick. Michael wasn't sure when he had closed his eyes, but when he opened them again he almost came right there.

Jeremy was flushed down to his shoulders, lips swollen and red. He was humping the pillow desperately, grunting and moaning softly. He looked into Jeremy's eyes, and couldn't stop the moan that escaped his mouth.

Jeremy's looked up at him through his long, thick eyelashes, half-lidded eyes clouded with lust. He batted his eyelashes, and it took everything Michael had to not cum right there.

He whimpered and pulled off of Michael's dick, desperation in his eyes. "Please Daddy, I want you to cum. Please, I want your cum, Daddy, I've been such a good boy, haven't I? All for you, Daddy, _please_ –"

His plea was cut short by Michael's groan as he came. " _F_ - _fuck_ , baby boy, do you see what you do to me? See how completely undone you can make me? You're so naughty, baby boy, having all this power over your Daddy," Jeremy whined as Michael's cum dripped on his face and hair. "You look so pretty, baby boy, all covered in Daddy's cum like this."

And with that, Jeremy was off. He borderline screamed as he came, sobbing into Michael's lap. "Thank you, Daddy. Thank you so much. I want everyone to know that I'm yours, Daddy. I love you."

Michael kissed his tears away. "You're Daddy's good boy, Jere-bear. _So good."_

Michael got up to go get a washcloth, but Jeremy grabbed his wrist before he could leave. He looked up at Michael with pleading eyes, pulling him back onto the bed.

"Jer, you know I gotta clean us up before bed." Jeremy shrugged in response. "Baby boy, you don't wanna wake up feeling sticky and gross, do you?" Jeremy shook his head, but didn't let go.

Michael sighed. "Okay, baby. What do _you_ think we should do?" He asked, pulling Jeremy into his lap. Jeremy cuddled into his boyfriend's chest, thinking.

He pointed down the hall to the bathroom. Michael nodded. "Oh, okay. Do you wanna take a shower, then?" Jeremy shook his head. "A bath?"

Jeremy smiled widely, eyes lighting up as he nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! Bath time!" He giggled. Michael kissed his forehead.

"You're too cute sometimes, you know that?" He said, pressing their foreheads together. Jeremy giggled again. "Can you walk, baby boy, or do you want me to carry you?" Jeremy tilted his head, sticking out his lower lip in a pout as he thought. He held wrapped his arms around Michael's neck and smiled cutely.

Michael carried him to the bathroom, setting him down on the sink counter. He started a bath and looked at Jeremy, who was swinging his feet and humming a song quietly.

"Okay, baby boy. Do you want me to help you wash up?" Jeremy nodded, grinning at him. Jeremy didn't have the biggest bathtub, but it could fit two people if it tried. Michael ruffled his hair as he picked Jeremy up and got in the tub with him.

"Daddy, don't touch my hair, it's all gross and sweaty." Jeremy whined. Michael chuckled, "I need to wash it, Jere-bear. Okay?" Michael took a cup and filled it with water, pouring it over Jeremy.

He murmured praises to Jeremy as he washed them both, Jeremy barely staying awake through it all. Somewhere between getting out of the bath and getting dressed he had fallen asleep, soothed by the warm water and Michael's voice.

___________

He woke up the next morning in comfy pjs, fresh sheets, and with Michael awake beside him. "Oh my god, Michael, did you actually change the sheets and everything?" He laughed, Michael rolling his eyes in mock annoyance.

"Well I'm sorry Jer, but if _I_ didn't change them, you wouldn't have until somebody noticed!" He said, flicking Jeremy's forehead lightly, laughing. "And that would've been embarrassing for everybody, like what if it was your dad or something? Or like, Rich? Oh god, he's never let you hear the end of it!" Michael laughed. Jeremy laughed too, playfully slapping Michael's arm.

"Shut up Michael. anyways, I'd probably blame the mysterious stains on you anyways."

"I'm hurt."

"Love you too." Jeremy cuddled into Michael and sighed contently. His eyes began to close slightly as Michael hummed a song to himself.

If he could wake up everyday beside Michael Mell, he would feel this content forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all idk what to name these stories  
> [Check me out on tumblr!](https://cabbage-rose.tumblr.com)  
> Comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> Have another question  
> Who would own the sex toys/Who would use the sex toys more often


End file.
